


Six Times that Damian Called Someone by Their First Name

by orphan_account



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: A Tsun learns to Dere, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old habits die hard, but Damian Wayne learns that you can be taught new tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Times that Damian Called Someone by Their First Name

He touches down on the roof next to him, a lot louder than he usually does, a lot louder than is necessary. While the idea that _he_ of all people would try to be subtle is laughable at best, the implication is not lost on him. So to spite him, Damian bristles and says nothing instead. If he wants to talk, then he can talk. Damian doesn’t understand what talking will do to resolve the matter.

He does not mean to hurt anyone, and yet it seems that that is all he is capable of. Even with Todd, who acts unflappable and who he tries so hard to—to impress. He stares down at the concrete, waiting for the world to give him his due and swallow him up. Preferably right now. It surprises him very little when there is no indication of concretely movement.

Todd speaks first.

“Hey.” His voice is soft, which seems like a novelty when he remembers their angry conflict earlier today.

It isn’t really. It is more proof that he fails to be worthy of the people in his life.

If he finds it considerably difficult to swallow past the lump in his throat, he considers it a well-deserved punishment. “What?”

“It’s okay.”

It’s not. But he is not strong enough to deny forgiveness or accept consequences, so time and time again, he accedes to the shelter given to him by others. It is no different this time when he nods stiffly, not trusting his voice not to betray him.

He looks up at Todd and thinks of everything that he wishes he could say. Todd pulls back his hood and pushes at his cheek, a gesture that Damian has come to accept over the years.

“It’s what brothers do, Baby Bat.”

Damian frowns at the nickname, but lets it slide, because he knows that he isn’t imagining the fondness in his voice or the affection in his grin. And he thinks that he can accept that; accept the knowledge that he is considered to be his brother, that he has just been _offered_ a permanent place in Todd’s life.

The lump in his throat returns, but this time it doesn’t hurt as much to work past it. He allows himself to mirror Todd’s grin. “I know that. Obviously.”

“Don’t get cheeky, baby shit.”

“You are _years_ too late, Todd.”

The air clears and they fall back into their easy banter once more, exchanging jibes and throwing around trivial arguments. Even after Todd gets shoved for bringing up Mr. Potato Head, he has the gall to laugh at him. His glare does little to deter him.

“So, Shawarma King?”

“You’re buying,” Damian shoots back.

“Like I ever don’t, you little shit.” He snorts and walks toward the fire escape.

Damian watches his back as he walks away.

“Jason.” He tries it out, feeling the weight of his name as it leaves his mouth. It is different and weird and he hasn’t decided if it is bad yet. But it’s too soft to hear and he finds that isn’t sure if he _wants_ Todd to hear.

So he speaks up. “Jason,” he says again, louder this time. Loud enough that he is sure that he has been heard.

Todd turns around, looking impatient. “What do you want? Can’t we go get food without your screeching?”

Damian smiles at that. “Nothing. I was just testing your hearing.”

He heard him both times, and Damian thinks that he’s okay with that.

\---- 

\--- 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Just reposting some old DCU fic that I wrote back in the day!


End file.
